We are looking for experimental evidence to support and extend a model mechanism for flagellar movement which involves a direct feedback control of active interfilament sliding by bending. The research utilizes spermatozoa from sea urchins and other marine invertebrates. We are attempting to measure mechanical impedances of structural components of flagella, to measure wave parameters under unusual experimental conditions, and to measure fuel (ATP) consumption associated with various patterns of movement.